


Caught

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "could i req the trapper finally catching his survivor crush? maybe he was too altruistic and got stuck in a bear trap trying to save a hooked survivor,"





	Caught

To say you’re excited when you find your way through the fog to the MacMillan estate isn’t entirely true. You’re not excited, just relieved. You’ve managed to survive and escape the clutches of the Trapper many times now. Each time has left you feeling more and more unsettled, but making it out of a trial alive and uninjured is a blessing. You’ll take all the heebie-jeebies in the world if it meant making it through a trial unscathed. 

 

You’ve noticed the way the killer has been freezing up when he sees you, allowing you just enough time to move away before he can catch back up with you. It’s always the Trapper, and it always happens. 

 

Just because you have luck when on the MacMillan estate doesn’t mean your allies do. 

 

There’s two generators on already when you hear a scream from Laurie, a tell tale sign she’s stepped on a bear trap. You don’t stop working on the generator at hand though, as much as you want to help her. Generator first, then Laurie. You won’t let her die. 

 

A familiar back kick of the generator turning on fills the air, but you’re not worried. After all, the Trapper’s likely busy with Laurie as it is. You’re careful as you make your way towards where you’d heard her scream. The last thing you want is to get caught in a trap yourself. Eyes on the ground as you make your way along, finally you here it, the sound of Laurie’s struggle. 

 

All it takes is your eyes leaving the ground for a second to make a mistake. The jaws of the rusty trap come down on your ankle with a sickening crunch. It hurts so much more than usual, and you think that maybe it directly pierced a bone. God damn it. 

 

It doesn’t help that Laurie’s crying has picked up on the realization that you both are stuck here. It’s a sickening sound that accompanies the appearance of the entity, as if something’s ripping through the very fabric of reality, you cringe when you hear it, and start to shake when you hear Laurie begin to struggle on the hook. Shaking fingers pry at the bear trap on your leg. For a moment you think you have it, but then- 

 

But then you’re no longer able to keep it pried apart. Your cry of pain joins Laurie’s as the entity finally takes her, the metal teeth returning to rip at your flesh, worsening what was already a bad wound. 

 

Slow steady footsteps approaching do nothing to save your hammering heartbeat. Eyes shut tight you prepare for a pain that never comes.  No instead of being picked up, trap and all, and dragged to the hook all you feel is an odd puff of warm breathe on your face. With a gulp you dare to open your eyes. 

 

He’s there, his masked face inches from your own. You can’t help it. It’s instinct the way your body shrinks back in fear. All you manage to do is hurt yourself further though. 

 

The Trapper notices this. 

 

“ **Stop** moving.” 

 

His voice is low, and gruff. It sends a tingle down your spine. Surely it’s the fear. After all you don’t think you’ve ever heard him speak before. 

 

The shock is enough to keep you still, well as still as you can be, you can’t force yourself to stop trembling. You feel like a rabbit. Especially with the way his hand encompasses your whole ankle. 

 

He’s gentle. You aren’t expecting it when he opens the trap, freeing your leg, and begins to gently examine the wound. His fingers run over the swollen bleeding flesh for a moment, and you flinch but keep your eyes wide open the whole time. Afraid of what’s going to come next. 

 

More pain doesn’t come.

 

No you’re lifted up from the ground. 

 

_ This is it. He’s going to hook me.  _

 

But he doesn’t. He takes you right past the hook, and keeps going. The Trapper keeps going. 

 

“Wait what-“ 

 

You try to turn, staring back at the hook now left abandoned. 

 

“ **Shh now little one.”**

 

It’s too late for you to struggle when you realize he’s taking you into the house, even if you could get free from his grasp there’s no way for you to run away, not with the state of your ankle. 

 

Suddenly you regret your earlier relief.

 

This was so much worse than being killed or hooked. 


End file.
